


We Won't Go Back

by RainontheWindow



Series: Stay with Me [6]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Family Issues, Friendship, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, Las Encinas - Freeform, Love, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Spain, ander - Freeform, elite, finale, netflix, omar - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainontheWindow/pseuds/RainontheWindow
Summary: The finale of the Stay With Me series about Omar and Ander from Elite on Netflix.





	We Won't Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is the finale of my Omander series, I hope you like it and I would like to say thank you for all the support that I have got for my first series.  
> RainontheWindow xxx

Omar couldn’t take more of this. He’d felt sick when he saw the caller id was showing him that his father wanted to call him. Even though it had only been a few minutes since he had declined the call he still didn’t feel right. Ander had his arm around him and although he was probably less shocked he looked worried as he put Omar’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Omar kissed his forehead back and mustered a weak smile that Ander mirrored.

He looked at the clock after fingering through the pages of the newspaper at the till. Omar’s father sighed - he hadn’t been able to get through to his son an hour ago and was worried he would never be able to talk. His daughter was stocking more jars on the shelf in front of him and he asked her: “How long did you know your brother was...you know?”  
Nadia turned her head abruptly to face her father, but seeing he didn’t look angry prompted her to open her mouth and say “gay,” she finished of the sentence but then replied, “a few months.”  
Looking nostalgic and sad he murmured to his daughter to look after the shop while he went to the bank.

Omar and Ander sat on the sofa. Ander’s head rested on Omar’s neck as they watched the TV. They both wouldn’t be able to tell you what show it was let alone what was going on, they were still thinking about each other’s problems so they wouldn’t have to think about their own. Knock. They jumped. Knock.

He almost didn’t recognise him as they walked past each other. The boy who had wanted to date his daughter - the only daughter he had left. The time had run away and all he saw was a lifeless teenager who had lost too much. He turned round and went after him “Excuse me!” he yelled as he quickened his pace. Guzman stopped and turned to look at him  
“I haven’t gone near your daughter.”  
“I know,” he replied “but please, I need to know, do you know where my son and his…” the older man gulped and continued with “friend, do you know where they are?”  
“I don’t know, Ander doesn’t speak to me anymore, we had a disagreement.”  
With that, Guzman walked in the opposite direction he was originally walking in and left Omar’s father standing there in the middle of the street slightly confused and feeling stupid for letting his son go. 

Ander leapt up and looked through the peephole, when he saw the mystery figure outside he rolled his eyes but let out a small sigh of relief at the same time. He part opened the door and asked the taller individual “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to talk.”  
Ander, who admittedly wanted to talk to the former friend, opened the door and let him in. Omar took one look at them and sloped off to the bedroom and shut the door quietly to let the old friends speak. Ander looked at Guzman and the nostalgia hit him like a wave of mixed emotions. Guzman, feeling the same, opened his mouth then closed it and walked towards him and hugged Ander, a gesture that they didn’t normally carry out. “I knew you don’t like me in that way, especially now you’re with Omar,” he said, nodding his head toward the closed door, “I’m sorry.” Ander was near to tears. Guzman walked out and he stopped before the door and turned round to Omar who had started to walk into the living area. “Your father is looking for you, if you ask me he seemed to miss you.” Guzman walked through the door and thought about seeing Nadia’s father and he felt empty knowing that he would get home where Lucrecia would be waiting for him. Not Nadia.

Omar was stunned with Guzman’s message. If Guzman was right maybe his father missed him. Omar wasn’t heartless, he missed his father, his mother, his sister. His family wanted the best for him and he understood that his father probably thought that him not being gay was good for him. Omar took all these thoughts in his head and didn’t know what to do with them. Ander, giddy with happiness, sat his boyfriend down and kisses his neck down to his throat and Omar, wanting to just be in this moment started to take his shirt off. Since Ander and him had started to get serious, he had appreciated every second he had with him - especially the intimate parts. There had been times Ander and him couldn’t be together and that is why Ander was special, he always came back.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ander dropped by Samuel’s place before school, telling his mother he didn’t need a lift and left early. He knocked on the door, Omar opened it and gave him that smile that made Ander feel warm and they shared a quick kiss before Omar beckoned him in. Samuel came through “Hey Ander, ready for the first day of school?”  
“Yes,” Ander replied, “It depends if Christian did his other half of the project, so maybe not.” They all laughed and grabbing an orange Samuel made his way out the door as Ander and him waved goodbye to Omar whose school was only round the corner. The collapsed school had turned into a non permanent school over the summer that would allow only half of the original students to occupy it. Omar was one of the lucky ones, his parents’ shop was close enough for Omar to receive a place. Omar packed his bag and with a deep breath opened the door.

The first day had been alright, in truth it was good to see the original teachers and the nostalgia felt good. A few people came up to him and asked him where he had been and why he wasn’t at the shop anymore, he had replied saying that he had got a better job which was true. He had recently been working at the cafe down the road from Samuel’s flat and although the pay wasn’t great, he could still pay some money back to Samuel for letting him stay. There were also some people that came asking for drugs to which Omar had brushed them off, saying he wasn’t in the business anymore which left him with some disgruntled classmates. He thought about whether people at the school knew about him and Ander, or whether they just knew he was gay. He turned onto the street where Samuels flat and turned down the road away from the place he felt safest to a place he once wanted to leave.

The ring of the bell made him shiver as he opened the door to the grocery store and was met with a tight hug from his mother. “Omar,” she cried, tears streaming down her face onto his shoulder. Behind him he heard another ring at the door as his sister who had just got home from school hugged him. The arms embracing him made him feel emotional, even though it had only been a few weeks he had underestimated how good that hug would feel and how much he would miss his family. “What’s going on out here,” his father shouted from the back as he came out to the front of the shop. His father looked at him as his mother and sister broke away and Omar felt helpless, as if a protective layer had just melted away from him. He walked up to his father and replied, “I’m here to see my mother and my sister and I wanted to see you too if that’s okay. I know I’m gay. I know you don’t understand. I know it might bring shame but can I just live knowing that you’re not angry at me for being who I am and that you still love me.”  
Omar, putting up a strong stance, still felt nervous and slightly scared. His father, looking restless, opened his mouth and paused. Before he knew it, Omar’s father put an arm around his son and exclaimed “I don’t understand.” Omar’s face dropped slightly in disappointment but his father then added “but we all love you and you have taught me that looking out for my children’s best interests isn’t looking out for mine but for listening to what you have to say. I don’t want to lose you Omar, not like your sister.”

Omar went back to Samuel’s house and found Ander at the dining room table scribbling away but he immediately stopped and Ander got up to give him a lazy smile and kiss him. Omar kissed him back. Samuel walked in and they broke away, awkwardly looking away as he teased “don’t mind me!” Omar sat down and patted on the sofa so that they would sit with him. “I went to the shop,” he said abruptly. Ander closed his eyes and opened them looking at him with such compassion, a look that Omar loved so much that he felt supported and it held him up. Samuel interrupted his train of thought asking “What happened, are you okay?”  
“My father and I talked,” Omar replied, “he is still weird about the whole thing and we agreed it would be best if I didn’t live there.”  
Ander hugged him “I’m so sorry Omar.”  
“It’s okay, I understand him.” Omar took his hand, “besides, I don’t have to worry anymore.”

Omar and Ander walked along the bridge they first met. It was here that Omar had been lost and confused with regards to his family and his sexuality, Ander had also been confused and had had a loss of confidence - needing drugs to help him feel happier and more at ease. Omar stopped and pulled Ander in and they kissed. The passion was overriding them as Omar put his hand up Ander’s shirt and steadied himself, feeling the warm chest of his boyfriend boyfriend. Omar couldn’t believe he had Ander, he never thought he would be in the town he grew up in kissing a boy. He broke away and smiled at his love. “I love you Ander.” Ander kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear “I love you too.” They both lean’t against each other as Ander nestled his head under Omars chin. They stood still as the sun shined down on their beating hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> The End x


End file.
